


Take me back to the sweet times

by larenoz



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, It's all Trevino's fault, M/M, Multi, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, mylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larenoz/pseuds/larenoz
Summary: Some days, Kyle can't believe he got this lucky. Michael, Alex and Kyle take a well deserved vacation on the coast once their lives settle down, and enjoy an evening together in the pool.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Take me back to the sweet times

**Author's Note:**

> There's pwp. No dialogue. And it's all Trevino's fault.

Two pairs of eyes rake over his chest, tracking the rivulets of water that are cascading down the contours of his pecs. The weight and heat of the twinned gazes causing Kyle’s hips to buck up into the warm, tight heat of Michael’s mouth, his head tilting back, and his mouth opening with a moan. Michael’s mouth a warm, pleasant shock after the cool water of the pool.

Kyle is seated on a step of the submerged stairs, back leaning against the side of the infinity pool as the sound of breaking ocean waves lapped on the rocky coastline bordering the hotel. Alex standing to Kyle left continues to look towards Kyle who arches his back in response to some action of Michael’s talented mouth. They’ve been together in the pool for a while, forced to keep hands and tongues to themselves until the fading orange and pink light of the setting sun provides them with much desired privacy.

While they’ve been able to afford to rent a private bungalow (the money saving benefit of three grown men sharing a single living space), it wasn’t completely isolated from the rest of the resort and none of them wanted their holiday ruined by being thrown out for semi-public indecency.

Alex snap a picture of Kyle whose head is slightly turned, looking towards him and the camera, pursing his lips as only someone who truly loves to suck cock can. Kyle reaches to grab Alex’s dick, causing him to nearly drop the camera in the water. Kyle runs his hand up and down the length of Alex’s cock, pressure firm and slow, just how Alex likes it.

A small movement sideways has him plastered against Kyle's side, Alex kissing his way up Kyle’s neck, along his jaw towards his mouth. The camera abandoned on the side of the pool, Alex uses his now free hand to tilt Kyle’s head to get a better angle to attack his mouth, while using the other hand to encircle Kyle’s recently abandoned cock.

By now, Michael has re-surfaced from under the water where he’s been trying valiantly but unsuccessfully to suck Kyle’s brains out through his dick. Truth be told, he’s feeling a little bit neglected. So he crowds in closer to Kyle, slow enough that his movements barely disturb the surface. He pushes himself gently out of the water and moves to position himself in Kyle’s lap. It still sends a thrill up Michael’s spine, that he has unspoken permission to do this. That they, all three of them, belong to each other.

Unknown to either Kyle or Alex, Michael has an objective for tonight - he wants to be fucked in the pool. It’s cliché, he knows that, but having lived rough most of his life in the dry, landlocked spaces of New Mexico has left him with a not insubstantial water fetish. So, like any good general, Michael knows that the key to success is a plan. So on his last trip inside to refill their drinks, he’d slipped into their bedroom and quickly prepped himself, fingers slathered in water-resistant lube.

Michael glances at Alex as their hands touch underwater on Kyle’s dick.As Michael lines himself up, he feels the soft touch of Alex’s now free hand at the base of his back, offering tender yet firm support as he slowly sinks down on Kyle’s cock. Michael bottoms out with a small hiss at the sting in his ass. He never really believes all those people who say they enjoy the initial sting that comes with getting ass fucked, because he sure as hell doesn’t. But it’s a price he is more than willing to pay for the pleasure that comes after.

Kyle’s eyes widen in surprise as he slips easily into a lubed up and open Michael. He really shouldn’t be surprised, it’s just another way that Michael opens himself up to them. It’s a total mind-fuck and ridiculously hot at the same time, all Kyle can do is literally hold on for the ride as Michael starts to move his hips in a deliciously slow grind.

Alex moves behind Michael, weight partially supported by the water. He plasters himself to Michael’s back and sucks hard on his exposed neck. That draws a surprised gasp from Kyle, reacting to Michael clenching around his cock in response to Alex’s teeth on his neck. Alex’s hands do their best to touch as much as Michael as possible - tracing a path of constant movement and sensation. 

While he’s been giving himself over to the cascade of sensation that his boyfriends are subjecting him to, Michael has started to get louder. Enough volume that Alex whispers in his ear, asking him can he keep it down, to be good for him. Michael whimpers in response, clamping his lips together, trying so hard to do what Alex asks. Kyle looks between the two of them, heat and wonder on his face. How the fuck did I get so lucky?, he thinks to himself, in awe of the two men in front of him.

Michael quickens the pace as he and Kyle lean towards each other, the connection helping to dampen the increasing level of noise they are all making as they all hurtle towards completion. Alex pushes in, forcing Michael even closer to Kyle, allowing Alex to lean over Michael’s shoulder to kiss Kyle, tongue slipping in. As Alex leans back, he places a quick kiss on the corner of Michael’s mouth, the angle too sharp for anything deeper. That will have to wait for later.

Michael leans back, trusting Alex to catch him, to hold him safe. As Alex is plastered to Michael’s back, his cock rutting against his ass, Alex leans in to start whispering filth into Michael’s ear – how he’s easy for them (both), how he belongs to them (both).

How they both love him, more than anything else.

Michael whines in response, matched by a tightening of Alex’s hands on his hips. Alex’s right hand then slips down, wrapping around Michael’s cock, moving slowly up and down its length. His left hand moves up to gently encircle Michael’s neck.

Alex moves his hands back to grip Michael’s hips, giving him something to hold onto as he starts to rut his dick along the crease of Michael’s ass. His movements are initially choppy as he tries to synchronise his movements with Michael’s motion up and down Kyle’s cock. Alex rests his head against the side of Michael’s, puffing out staccato breaths into Michael’s ear as his hips work faster and faster along Michael’s ass. Alex locks eyes with Kyle again, sharing a look that reflects how far they’ve all come. 

Michael reaches his hands out to Kyle, their hands clutching palms together and fingers interlaced. For his part, Kyle feels like he’s losing his mind in the best possible way. He’s looking at Michael and Alex’s faces, both lost to anything but what their bodies are feeling in that instant – no cares in the world. That he’s part of that, part of making that happen makes him so fucking happy he could cry. Seeing the two men he loves, happy and safe in each others arms with him is something he’d dreamed about but which he never really believed would happen.

Kyle is jolted back to the action when Alex does something that causes Michael to twist and clench. The unexpected movement, coupled with Kyle’s thoughts, send him instantly over the edge. His orgasm sudden and intense, leaving him unprepared to stifle the shout of pleasure that escapes his throat. For his part, Michael seizes in reaction to Kyle’s cum shooting hot inside him, his own spend dissipating in the water of the pool. He thinks lazily that he’s glad he’s not the one who has to clean the pool filters, as he falls forward, loose-limbed and exhausted onto Kyle’s chest.

Alex tightens his grip on Michael’s hips and speeds the movement of his own as he humps his dick against Michael’s ass. It only takes a few hard thrusts before he’s cumming as well, Michael able to feel the heat of it against his back - in searing contrast to the cooling pool water. Alex slips forward, pushing Michael even closer to Kyle. Alex leans forward slightly to place a quick kiss to Kyle’s lips and then nuzzles into the soft hair behind Michael’s right ear. He helps Michael to lift himself off Kyle’s softening dick. Then gently maneuvers him to sit on Kyle’s lap as Alex wraps his arms around Kyle's shoulders to pull him into a group embrace.

As they all float for a minute, until Alex pulls an increasingly sleepy Michael towards the pool steps. Alex reaches for his waterproof crutches and carefully gets himself out of the pool, Michael trailing closely behind, always some point of physical contact between them. Kyle smiles as the water cascades down Alex’s back and over his perfectly formed ass. His smile grows when he catches Michael looking as well. Michael throws up his middle finger in response but it quickly morphs into a gesture that beckons Kyle to join them, which he does.

All three make their way carefully towards the bungalow, the darkness now fully settled. They leave the empty glasses and bottles to be cleaned up tomorrow, all more eager to fall into bed - together.


End file.
